1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of circular cutting devices, and more particularly, with respect to a hand-held circular saw which can be used to cut material along an adjustable predetermined radius.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for cutting material along a predetermined radius are well known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,434 there is illustrated a device using a circular hand saw in FIG. 8 where the material to be cut is provided with a pin secured to the material to be cut and connected to a cutting device such as a hand-held circular power saw by means of an arm which can be a cable or flat bar. However, such a device is not easily adjusted for various length radii. In addition, such devices are not easily attachable to the conventional hand-held circular saw.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,742; 4,628,608; 2,943,392; 4,621,427; 4,262,421; and 4,414,745.
The present invention can be easily attached to the saw base of a conventional hand held circular saw and adjusted for various radii.